


"I'm Always a Slut for Christmas AU's" [Tumblr Prompts I found!]

by S_unglasses (Skaikru1017)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But it's ALWAYS Christmas Kabby Season, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, Loosely connected Kabby quick shots, One Shot Collection, Princess Mechanic if you squint, Sorta Drabbles, Yes! I know it's fucking April, tumblr prompt fills, ultra fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/S_unglasses
Summary: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skair1paYes, that's my tumblr, BUT I tried to get to the original post because these aren't my prompts and I refuse to take credit for them because I may be heartless but I have some morals. This is the place where I'll do my damnedest to fill EVERY single one of those prompts, because well. Christmas + Kabby = happy marshmallows! And I like it when I can appease the marshmallows.So Krazy Kabby goodness will ensue, and I hope I can do these wonderful prompts some justice. As always comments, kudos, and emails or DM's about what I can do better are always welcome and highly appreciated.Updated Whenever, I can't commit to a solid schedule I've got several multi-chapters that are basically screaming at me to write. So, in translation, updated whenever the ability presents itself, school sucks, sports suck, and my time is slim.





	1. Chocolate Wishes & Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Tumblr Prompt brought to you by what used to be the account of Blakesmilitia!
> 
> "person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (”oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there????”)

_ “Dammit Marcus!”  _ She shut the fridge unnecessarily hard, huffing and almost growling in annoyance. The last slice of cake, the same one she’d been saving for three days now.  _ Gone. _ She’d put her name on it, instructed him not to touch it at least five times and threatened him another three. But that man was too stubborn and had a wildly uncontrollable sweet tooth. 

The door of their quaint two story home opened, releasing a burst of wintry air into the entryway.  _ He’s going to pay. _ She saw him first. Shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. She saw the way his entire body went rigid under the scrutiny of her heated stare and crossed arms. “ _ What did I do?” _ Abby’s silence brings a nervous laugh from his unmoving lips. You’d think after being married for almost ten years the man would know when he screwed up and why he was about to die. She was distracted, coming up with a hundred different ways to get him back, some a little more appealing than others, but distracting nonetheless.That’s when he made a break for it…..or at least tried to. Abby was faster, faster than his dread clouded mind could counter. She caught him by the back of his shirt, tugging him between her and the wall, choking him a bit in the process. She took a step forward, he took a step back, splaying his hands out against the off-white paint. “You're late,” she answers, almost as cold as the winter snow. Whatever he was late for had to be pretty important. “You said you’d be home,” She grabs his wrist, he’s the only one who still wears a watch. “Almost an hour ago actually.”

 

“Sorry,” Is all he can say, a tad bit  _ flustered _ , but cut the man a break. This wasn’t exactly an everyday happening, being pinned between a wall and your beautiful wife, furious or not. “That’s not why you’re mad though, It’s the first week of December, on a Thursday, at 4:37 PM. I’m not late for anything. Nothing happens for at least another week.”  _ Damn him! _ He could read her like the pages of those books he read to his 5th graders. “Then you know exactly what you did?”

 

“No, I don’t, if I did I wouldn't have asked, and you  _ know  _ that.” Dammit, she did know that. Marcus wasn’t the type of man to make a mistake and play clueless about it, but food doesn’t just vanish like that, not  _ her _ food at least. “So….. if I kissed you right, here right now, I wouldn’t taste anything  _ sweet. _ ” She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, smirking at the effect she still had on him. This many years and she could still get him all worked up _ , easily _ . “Well, I … I hoped that kissing me was sweet, but I don’t think that’s what you're talking about.” 

 

“I knew it! It  _ was  _ you!” Marcus looked up, remembering the short spurt of decorating he’d been able to fit in this morning. “Marcus, I can’t believe you-”

 

“Abby” She didn’t even acknowledge him.

 

“You know I’d been saving that for-”

 

“Abby.” Was he actually saying the words out loud?

 

“Tonight because I wanted to-”

 

“Abby!” Her eyes snapped back to his, watching his lips tug up, in the same direction her eyes followed. Settling on the red and green plant hanging above them.  _ Damn him! Damn him indeed! _ Marcus pulled her fully against him, torturing her with his lips and body. She drank him in, but didn’t find what she was tasting for. His hands dropped to her waist as he drug his teeth across the sensitive skin under her ear.  _ Two could play at the game _ , she mused. Her hands left his hair, sculpting down his neck and shoulders, settling on the buttons of his shirt. They didn’t see the door open but the visitor saw them. “Dear god I’m gonna throw up!” A very green looking Clarke stood in the doorway, halfway out of her snow clothes, a very satisfied look Raven on her arm. For some reason, Clarke’s longtime girlfriend was infatuated with their relationship and it’s  _ interesting _ history. “Next time you decide to steal your mother’s food Clarke, warn me a little sooner please.” 

 

“I don’t think it turned out that bad for you, maybe Clarkey should do it more often,” Raven quips, going from laughing to grunting as Clarke’s elbow connects with her stomach. Abby is unamused, still pissed about her cake. “So it was  _ you _ , my own flesh and blood, I can’t believe it.” Her daughter just shrugged, dragging a giggling Raven up the stairs and into the den. “She’s grounded, I’m grounding her,  _ no one _ steals from me.” The words spilled from his mouth, bypassing his filter. “I can think of a number of things I’ve  _ stolen  _ from you,” He says it in the oh so low gravely voice that tells her exactly what he’s feeling. “Or  _ given  _ to you, depending on how you look at it. Would you like me to give you a gift right now?” His intentions are clear, his uneven breathing is a dead giveaway, his eyes aren’t helping either. Although she’s sure she looks the exact same way when kisses him in silent agreement. 

 

So, she’s mildly horrified when he turns on his heel and steps outside. Leaving her, kiss-swollen mouth agape. He returns quickly though, undoubtedly hiding something behind his back. She knows what it is already.

 

_ How he had known Clarke was responsible for the almost catastrophic cake caper. _

 

_ Why he was late. _

 

_ And why he had no clue she was angry.  _

 

Because in his hand was an entire order of her favorite chocolate cake. One that had to be special ordered and took almost an entire day to make, not to mention how much it cost. “Have I told you I love you recently, I don’t feel like you say it enough.” Marcus rolled his eyes and handed her an already cut slice in his own little way of returning her sentiment.

  
  



	2. You.Are.A.Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is a dork  
> Abby gets scared  
> They both get covered in glitter  
> Everyone knows Marcus is a cheesy romantic   
> EVERYONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Tumblr Prompt brought to you by what used to be the account of Blakesmilitia!
> 
> “you’re in the hospital for the holidays so I came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room I love you merry Christmas”

Detective Marcus Kane woke up to a fuzzy head and the smell of antiseptic. Memories resurfaced behind his closed eyes.

 

_ The bank, Sydney’s bomb, all those people,  _ god he couldn’t think about them right now. His entire body stung with pain, and this stiff uncomfortable bed wasn’t helping. He’d made note of his injuries after the blast before he passed out. Cuts and scrapes covering his lower half, a few possible deeper gashes but nothing serious. The worst he’d gotten was a bullet to the abdomen, meaning there was no reason to sit here. His torso went up before his eyelids did,  _ bad idea _ , was the message his brain gave him when a cry of pain passed through his lips. “ _ Marcus!”  _ The self-inflicted veil removed itself from his vision, filling it with an array of people. Bellamy and Octavia Blake. Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Raven Reyes, Nathan Miller and much to his surprise, John Murphy. This group of Juvenile Offenders he’d been put in charge of, essentially parenting them since the time of their arrest, in his hospital room two days before Christmas. But that’s not who had called his name, to them he was and probably always would be Kane. A body falls on top of his, pushing the air from his lungs. The weight on his chest wasn’t the reason he couldn’t breathe. Abigail Griffin was now kissing him like she was drowning and he was oxygen. 

 

_ And that’s when the glitter fell _ , Abby shrank away, her actions fully hitting her. Marcus, in all his glittery glory, was the happiest he’d been in a long time. The kids were all laughing and high-fiving. He noticed the contents of the room, not the medical equipment, no. The lights, bright and multicolored. At least 50 hand cut paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, and the almost elegant tree, fully trimmed, in the corner of his room. Clarke, as if in tune with her mother’s distress, showed up and shoved her friends out. The stoic, unflappable Abby Griffin, was sobbing into his chest in seconds. Comforting her was second nature, he’d done it through her parents passing, and then Jake’s.  Normally he just rubbed her back until the tears ceased to exist, but that kiss stirred something in him, something in  _ both _ of them hopefully. He got bolder, pulling her so she was lying on his chest, littering light kisses into her hair, waiting for her to recoil. “I...I thought I lost you,” a deep rattling breath fills her lungs. “Marcus, I can’t do this again.”  _ No…. she doesn’t…. there’s no way…. but maybe just maybe it can.  _ “I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again.” Marcus smiled, using his index finger under her chin to pull her eyes up to his. “I had those fears myself.” The kiss is soft and sweet this time, throwing a million words into the silence of his festive hospital room on  _ ‘Christmas Eve Eve.’  _ As Raven called it, but there was a new phrase she wanted to try and figured it wouldn’t hurt. “I love you.”

 

“You decorated?” Is the first thing out of his mouth, “Tree and everything.” She frowned, looking at the only empty spot on the tree, underneath it. “There aren’t any presents…I didn’t really….” Marcus laughs, sound almost like he’s mocking her and her frown deepens. “Hey,” He kissed her lips again, before finishing his thought. “You already gave me everything on my list.” Abby almost howled in laughter at the incredulous man sitting under her. “You,” a kiss on his forehead. “Are,” a kiss on his cheek. “A,” a kiss on the other cheek. “Dork.” She gets him square on the lips with the last one, stealing the laugh from his throat.


	3. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Yeah Yeah, I know I know. These are AU prompts and this was set in cannon, BUT It's extreme divergence, the whole thing is set after MW. A.L.I.E or the radiation NEVER Happened so these to can have sex in peace and quiet, god knows they need it. But yeah if you want to yell at me for straying from the AU rule, bite a lemon, I do what I want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Tumblr Prompt(s) brought to you by what used to be the account of Blakesmilitia!
> 
> "SNOWBALL FIGHTS"
> 
> &
> 
> “we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…”

Winter, the snow is falling, the skies are a calming kind of gray and everything is cold as hell. Specifically the remnants of a snowball that had connected quite violently with the back of his unprotected head, now sliding down the back of his shirt. “ _ You’re a child! _ ” He called out to the woman he knew had assaulted him with the newest temporary layer of Earth. Arkadia had been at peace for almost 9 months, perfectly skipping the winter cycle. So when the first snow fell, people took advantage. Spending long nights outside, cradled in the fluffy powder, or just marveling at its beauty. In the Chancellor’s case, however, she preferred to torment her second with it. Sometimes leaving just a bit in boots so his feet would be chilled, but not wet. Others would be making her hands as cold as possible then giving herself an excuse to press them to his neck, making him jump. Today was a new one, a hefty mound of frigid white hurled straight at his cranium with a fair amount of force. All he had wanted to do was finish their daily walk, the daily  _ strictly platonic  _ walk, alone, in the forest, hand in hand.  _ Strictly platonic _ he replayed in his mind the first time she grabbed his hand, the past was too troubled for a future like that.“Yeah, I know, but at least I’m  _ fun. _ ” Oh no, they’re back to this again. Many a arguments, if you could even call them that, had broken out over who was the more fun, Chancellor. Marcus won some, Abby won others, it was a stalemate. The kids had gotten over it pretty quick, tired of always being called in to settle things. The second he opened his mouth to retort was the second snow clouded his vision. But when he cleared it, she was gone. He gathered a mound of snow, his gloves doing nothing to dull the chill. An almost imperceptible movement in the bushes tipped him off. The thud and gasp of surprise told him he hit his mark. Suddenly his mark hit him and he was toppled to the ground, water seeping into his thin jacket. Abby was a giggling mess, lying on top of him, it was quite hilarious until they locked eyes. Until the took stock of their position and the strange feeling building in the pit of their stomachs. Just leaning a few inches in and her lips would be on his and it would be amazing  _ if that’s what he wanted _ . Marcus had made it clear he didn’t want her, he would’ve done something about it if he did.  _ He’s not going to Abby, stop being crazy and get over it _ . 

 

Marcus’ mind was a mess, a million thoughts, teenage love struck thoughts. Things he’d slap himself later for thinking, but right now it’s all he could do. Just stare at the woman smiling down at him, unaware of the turmoil in her deep ocean eyes. _ She’s so beautiful, so beautifully on top of me, how do you speak again? I could kiss her, I really could…. No, I couldn’t….ahh fuck it I’m gonna do it anyways. _

 

God the kiss beautiful, lips moving in perfect sync. The biting cold that had soaked into her bones was gone, evaporated by a rush of heat as his hands traced lazy circles of her exposed back. Cold hands somehow trailing a blazing heat. She never wanted it to end,  _ gravity had other plans. _ A huge glob of snow falls from an above tree branch, soaking her from nape to middle back. The shivers start pretty soon and she’s burrowing into Marcus’ jacket. “Come on, we can’t have our beloved Chancellor getting hypothermia.” Her hands creep under his shirt, icicles placed on the hot skin, and he jumps under her touch. Less from the cold than he’d like to admit. “You know the treatment for hypothermia isn’t that bad.” As is if this woman could be any more the death of him. “There are other ways of getting me undressed, Abby. All you have to do is ask.” She would’ve if the gates of the camp hadn’t creaked open and Jackson came running to her. Checking over her as he always did. Those were the last words she heard from him all day, and night too. They played over and over in her head, like the buzzing of a fly by your ear. The only way to get rid of it was to do something.  _ So she did, and god was it the best thing she’d done. _


	4. Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Is a man not allowed to heroically rescue his woman from a snowstorm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Tumblr Prompt brought to you by what used to be the account of Blakesmilitia!
> 
> “there’s a storm and omg I'm losing signal are you okay?? hold on let me drive 489432 miles to get you the night before Christmas”

The shrill blaring of a winter weather alert cut Marcus off mid-sentence. “ _ Abby,  _ what was that?” Abby tries her best to shrug it off, but even through the grainy Skype feed, he can see somethings wrong. They’d been going long distance for a while now, almost 2 years. The first year was rough, with Clarke gone, Abby’s house was empty, her bed cold and much too big for her small body. Marcus had filled that spot for a few months prior to getting new orders for a military base a state or two over. Somehow they’d gotten position on what could almost be called opposite poles. Marcus rarely saw the snow, whereas Abby, hardly ever saw the ground beneath all the snow. Obviously, the weather was getting worse as Abby’s video and audio started fading in and out. “Ab-... wha-.... Ar-......right…” The image may look like an ancient video game, but seeing her helps calm his nerves just a little bit. Then he  _ can’t  _ see her, or anything for the matter, his laptop screen goes black where a picture of her is supposed to be. He can still hear the static, telling him the call is still going. A voice breaks through the static,  _ “Marcus?” _

 

_ “Abby, what’s going?”  _ Marcus can practically hear Abby’s eyes rolling over the roar of rain thumping against his window. “Calm down, one of the breakers probably tripped itself.” Marcus frowns, the tongue-in-cheek tone of voice was anything but convincing. “I practically re-wired that entire house so that  _ wouldn’t  _ happen.” Marcus opens google, intending to check the weather, but the app on his phone beats him to it. Illuminating his screen with an ominous message.

 

_ A Blizzard Warning has been issued for your area, high winds, massive accumulation, and dangerous temperatures expected. Travel is discouraged and roads may be unsafe for several days. _

 

Everytime he got a weather alert for Abby’s place he told himself he was going to change his phone settings, but he never did. “I’m coming to get you.” Something clatters to the floor, from the dull sound he guesses a candle she was trying to light. “ _ Mf-What?!” _

 

“I. _ Am _ .Coming.To.Get.You,” Marcus draws out each word, being the ever annoying ass he is. “Marcus that’s a 3-hour drive, and I don’t want you out in-” Marcus cuts her off with a smug shout.  _ “HA!  _ Got you there, it  _ is _ dangerous, but I’ve done stupider. Besides, I’m positive you didn’t stock any firewood  _ like I told you to. _ And your house is constantly freezing.” Candlelight lit up her face, revealing a panicky expression, most likely for his safety instead of her own. He slung his work jacket over his shoulder, it would protect him from the now pouring rain.  _ “Marcus, go back inside.” _ Marcus ignores her and jumps in his car, shaking the raindrops from his too-long hair. “ _ What? _ Is a man not allowed to heroically rescue his woman from a snowstorm?” She starts to make a zippy retort but the signal starts cutting out heavily, sometimes even 30 seconds of a frozen screen and silence. Maybe doing this on his laptop wasn’t a great idea. His notification tone goes off, revealing a few missed texts and more unsettling weather developments. Things like: 

 

_ Storm of the decade, _

 

_ Travel Bans soon to be in place, _

 

_ Are you still coming over for pizza? _

 

flash across his screen. The most unnerving though is one from an old “friend.”

 

_ What’s Abby’s address, the power is out all over town and I want to get to her before the snow is too much? _

 

Someone who had tried and failed a few too many times to get with Abby in high school. Marcus ignores the man, throwing his phone into the passenger seat and speeding toward the main gate. He knows he won’t ever hear the end of it from his boss for randomly leaving on a Tuesday night with any explanation why, but he could honestly care less.  _ “Marcus,  _ I know you can hear me, cloud nine can’t be  _ that _ interesting.” He’d honestly forgotten he transferred the call from his laptop to his phone in hopes of a better signal. “Sorry, got a bit uh…. distracted, what were you trying to say?”

 

“Oh, just calling you an idiot.” Marcus let’s out a breathy chuckle. “So nothing new?” He can’t see her face anymore, but the no-nonsense tone she adopts tells him everything. “Marcus really, I’m fine. You're just going to get yourself hurt.” Instead of hearing another snarky remark, the sound of glass breaking and metal crunching fills the painful silence until the sirens start.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Don't worry Part two will be out soonish I just didn't think this would work without a little SUSPENSE!


	5. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honey, I'm home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Tumblr Prompt brought to you by what used to be the account of Blakesmilitia!
> 
> “there’s a storm and omg I'm losing signal are you okay?? hold on let me drive 489432 miles to get you the night before Christmas”
> 
> PART TWO

Her heart stops but blood is still pounding in her ears. Never before had she ever been so happy to hear someone in pain. It’s small groan and some muttered swears, but it's him, alive and breathing. “I swear to god if you say I told you so, I’m walking out in the rain and not coming back.” The elephant on her chest gets up and she can actually breathe. He’s still a sarcastic fuck, he’s okay. She wants to scream she loves him and tell him to go home, tell him that this isn’t worth it, but she settles for a logic he might listen to. “You were just in a car accident, you shouldn’t move.” A chorus of almost insane sounding laughter filters through her speakers. “Correction, I witnessed a car accident and had to slam on my brakes, I’m half an hour from your house nothing's gonna stop me. “ Marcus puts the car in reverse, slamming on the gas before the first responders arrive and barricade him in. He slips onto the adjacent street, speeding down until the exist for the small town of Tondc is in sight. The streets are already piled with almost a foot of snow, more still coming down in sheets. Abby’s signal begins to drop out heavier 15 minutes from his destination, before dropping out all the way. “Abby? ...Abby are you there?”The normally somewhat bustling, bright city is shrouded in an eerie still darkness. The rational (and oddly quiet) part of his brain tells him Abby is fine, that he’s overreacting. The rest of his brain is screaming she’s dead. His driving becomes erratic sending him swerving dangerously into a few snow drifts. Minutes ticked by in what felt by hours, feet lessened by what felt like inches until that glorious country road is in sight. Why? She decided to live in the goddamned forest was beyond him. He tried her cell again, hoping to ask if there was anything he needed to get before undoubtedly stranding his truck in the snow, voicemail. 

It was 50 yards of knee deep snow between him and her door, he just needed to drive a bit further

Screeetch! 

The awful sound of his poor truck giving out shattered the winter silence. “Damn!” Oh, Abby was going to kill him, his logic of I was so close most likely wouldn’t cut it. But as the thick canvas of his green uniform went dark with a frigid wetness, his worries diminished. He could care less. He didn’t bother with knocking either just opening the door and loudly exclaiming “Honey, I’m home!” A blinding beam of artificial light rains down on his face, “God Marcus! You’re soaked, take off your clothes.” The house isn’t quite as warm as he’d’ve liked it, but it’s not bad. “Someone’s impatient,” He jests before shedding his wet clothing. “Very funny.” A pair of small arms wraps around his body, her head burrowing against his chest. “I thought I’d lost you, don’t ever do anything like that again.” Marcus is a man of action, so instead of making a promise he knows he’ll never be able to keep, he kisses her. Long slow and sweet, chasing the last remaining bit of ice from his veins.


	6. Is it hot in here? Or is it just us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd thought it felt it and believed it, that didn't mean she meant to SAY it.
> 
> or 
> 
> Damn we both look good with as little clothing as publicly possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Tumblr Prompt brought to you by what used to be the account of Blakesmilitia!
> 
> "TREE DECORATING (bonus points if one of them is doing it completely wrong omg why am I in love with you)"
> 
> &
> 
> “our Christmas party turned into a tropical theme because the radiator is broken and it’s hotter than hell in here - damn you look good without a shirt I never noticed before asgdhfjgkhl”

Leather couches, _mistake._ Crackling fire, _mistake._ Being too stubborn to call someone to fix the heating system , _MISTAKE_ _._ There’s snow falling outside yet ice can’t even stay ice inside. Everyone’s stripped down to the bare essentials, just enough to be publicly acceptable. People have even started taking snow baths, anything to repel the stifling heat of Abigail Griffin’s house. Twenty-somethings in spandex and sports bras, where applicable, dominate the scene. Along with a smattering of adults, being the few parents or parental figures that actually exist in the group. The whole thing is far from ideal, _but_ no one else could’ve hosted this party, and it’s not something they can cancel. Every year one of the Adults, be it Abby, Marcus, Sinclair or someone else decked the halls for an all out Christmas bash for the rag tag bunch of kids. 

 

The kids aren’t kids anymore but the tradition remains, you don’t just erase that kind of consistency by turning a certain age. So they all grin and bear it, battling heat stroke with Christmas cheer and good liquor, even though that probably makes it worse.  _ It can’t be all bad though, right? _

  
  


_ Legs.Shoulders.Skin.So much skin. _ Marcus had been shamelessly staring at her for what could only be described as an ungodly amount of time. The heat had won over the conservative Abby Griffin, reducing her to a tank top and exercise shorts. His hands twitched, fighting the urge to find out just how soft the newly exposed skin was. By some Christmas miracle she hadn’t caught him and he’d been able to escape into the attic, gathering the tree and all its trimmings. The reprieve was short-lived, he couldn’t stay up there forever. A few deep breaths and a spot of winter air later, he dragged everything into the second living area. Calling forth the grace of the gods and the will of man to keep his sanity and self-control.

 

Be it alcohol, unresolved emotional turmoil, or personal  _ tension, _ she just can’t stop staring. No amount of smirks or suggestive comments pouring from Raven’s mouth can drag her eyes away from him. Broad shoulders, chiseled torso, sun-kissed skin, and that almost glistening sheen of sweat coating his skin. Not to mention the sinful way his back and shoulder muscles flex lifting different components into place.  _ When? _ She’d started appreciating him in  _ that _ way so openly, she didn’t know. But the looks Abby caught from him showed that he was on the same side of the friend line (the opposite side.) 

 

After nearly 10 years of doing this, Marcus still hadn’t grasped the strict tree decorating rules set at the first Griffin-Kane-Blake-Reyes-Jordan-Green Christmas bash. It was a process, a  _ science _ even. It had to be done right, or not at all, somewhat like heart surgery, just a little less dangerous. “You’re doing it wrong.”She states, leaning the doorway, watching how his muscles jump at the sound of her voice. Marcus turns to her, arms crossed, lopsided frown on his lips, tugging at the very kissable scar on the upper one. “You say that every year.”

 

“You _do it_ every year.” Chuckling, Marcus bows before dropping down to one knee, pulling out all the theatrical stops. “Then show me oh great one the ways of  _ proper _ coniferous adornment.” That proud defiant  _ shit eating _ grin is infuriating, for good reason, but infuriating. “You know how to do it, you just seem to live to piss me off,  _ god why do I love you?” _ Oh,  _ shit. Shit.  **Shit** , um…….uh......what did I just do?  _ (Unintelligible internal screaming.) She hadn’t meant to say, it was true and _painfully_ so, but she hadn’t meant to  _ say _ it. “You going to tell me why, or should I go first?”Marcus steps closer, his chest still shining with sweat. Her mouth hangs open and his smirk only grows, words have failed her. She must look quite horrified because his brow furrows and his thumb comes up to caress her cheek in a worried manner. On impulse Abby shoves her hands through his hair, tugging his head down and nearly devouring his mouth with hers. It’s hot, hard, and oh so hungry, bursting with the release of long pent-up emotions and words left unsaid. One of his hands rests on her back, tugging her as close as he can while the other cradles her head, lips still moving deliciously in tandem. Then, “Hey guys we’re gonna….  _ Oh shit!”  _ Abby’s head snaps around, coming face to face with a giggling Octavia. This isn’t the first time she’s been caught in a  _ compromising  _ position the blush she sports is a faint pink at most. Marcus isn’t faring as well, sporting the complexion of a strawberry. “Took you long enough dad,” she pokes, adding even more fuel to the fire on Marcus’ cheeks. She kisses him again, seconds after Octavia's retreat, and it feels like he’s on fire, the room temperature completely missing from the cause list.


End file.
